Julie Cragen
by HiGhLaNd8
Summary: Cragen had a sister? he also had a wife? Why didn't he tell them these things? CHAPTER 8 UP! Way better than the summarry!
1. meeting

Summary~ What if the Captain had a sister, but she was a victim?

A middle aged woman walked into the 1-6 precinct. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was skinny because she took morning jogs every morning. She was raped only a few hours before. She wanted to get justice.

"Can I help you?" a man asked. He was tall and skinny, with gray and black hair. He was 56, she was 55.

"Yes." she said. "I was raped."

"Come with me please." the man said. The woman just stood there. "Would you like to talk to Detective Benson?" The woman looked at the younger lady that was looking at her, she nodded. "Alright. What's your name?"

"Julie." she said.

"Last?" he asked.

"Cragen."

"Okay Ms. Cragen, you may go with Detective Benson. And Liv?" the young lady looked at him. "I'll talk to Captain about that thing." she nodded. He turned to Julie. "My name is Detective Munch, by the way." she nodded and went up to the lobby with Detective Olivia Benson; she had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

John walked to Captain Cragen's office. If Julie was Don's sister, Don would be crushed. He got to the door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hey Captain, I have a question that might be kind of personal." John said avoiding eye contact.

"What is it John?" Don asked.

"Do you have a sister named Julie?" John asked.

"Yeah. Wait, I've never told you about her. How did you know?" Don asked.

"She's upstairs with Olivia." John said softly. Don's eyes widened and got up from his desk and left his office. John went back to his desk.

~Upstairs~

"Did you get a good look at your attackers face?" Olivia asked.

"I've seen him before, I know it, but I don't know from where." Julie said. She looked up when she heard a knock from the stairs. It was Don. Her big brother. Olivia stood up and walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, smiled softly and walked downstairs. Don walked over to her as she stood up. She fell into his arms, crying. He rubbed her back before leading her back to the couch.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Don asked softly. She sighed.

"I was on my morning jog when the man attacked me from the back. He took me to the alley and he- he-" she said crying.

"He raped you." Don said. Julie nodded. "Could you pick him out of a crowd or tell a sketch artist?"

"I possibly could do both." Julie said.

"Could we do a rape kit?" Don asked. She nodded. "Come with me. Detective Benson can take you down to our M.E. Warner. If that's alright with you." she nodded.

"Anything to get that awful man." she said. He nodded. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and took her back to the bullpen.

"Benson." Don called. She stood up and walked over to them. "Take Julie down to Warner to run a rape kit. See if we can get a hit off of his DNA." she nodded and Julie followed Olivia. Don turned to go back to his office.

"Hey Don. Is she alright?" John asked.

"I'm not sure John." Don sighed. Jon nodded.

"If you need anything-"

"Call you." Don nodded and walked to his office.

~M.E.'s office~

"There is definitely some tearing and semen. The tests are running now." M.E. Melinda Warner explained. Olivia nodded.

"What if the computer finds the man?" Julie asked.

"Then we go find him and bring him here and question him and check his alibi. Then if he did rape you then he's going to jail for a very long time." Olivia said. The computer dinged.

"We have a match." Melinda said walking over to her computer. She printed the results and walked back to Julie and Olivia with them. "DNA matches one of the Munch brothers."

"What? We haven't heard from Joseph in 10 years. " Olivia said with confusion in her eyes. "and John would never."

"I know Liv. So look for Joseph." Melinda said. Olivia nodded.

"This means what?" Julie asked.

"It means that Detective Munch or his brother raped you." Olivia said.

"Why would Detective Munch rape me?" Julie asked. Olivia shook her head.

"He didn't. So we track his brother down." Olivia said. Julie nodded. "Let's go back up to the bullpen and talk to Don." Julie nodded.

~Bullpen~

Olivia left Julie up in the lobby, and went to Don's office. She knocked softly.

"Come in." Olivia walked in. "Hey Liv what's up?"

"We need to talk to John." she said softly. Don nodded and walked to the bullpen and called John. He came in and sat down.

"Okay Liv. What's up?" Don asked again.

"Melinda got a hit and you two probably won't like it." Olivia said. They both nodded. "She said it could possibly be John." Don and John looked at her in disbelief. "and his brother, Joseph."

"You're saying that my brother raped my Captain's sister?" John asked.

"We know that you wouldn't do anything like that, John." Olivia said rolling her eyes. Don nodded.

"Bring him in. I'll call Stabler and have him come in and we can track him down." Don said. Olivia nodded and left the office.

"What about me Captain?" John asked.

"Check and see if he's been seen anywhere.." Don said. John nodded and left to his desk. Don sighed and picked up the phone and dialed Elliot's number.

"Stabler." he answered.

"El. It's me. I'm sorry to ruin your day off but I need you to come to the precinct." Don explained. "Olivia and John need your help on a case."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few." he said then hung up. Don sighed again. He got up and went out to the bullpen. "Did you get anything John?"

"I'm on hold. As usual." John said. Don looked at Olivia.

"Liv, Elliot will be here in a few. Then we'll go out and find him when John actually gets somewhere." Don said. She nodded. "Where's Julie?"

"She's in the cribs." Olivia said with a sigh. Don nodded then went back into his office.

~10 minutes later~

Elliot Stabler, tall, brown hair and blue eyes., walked into the bullpen and sat at his desk. He looked over to his partner of almost 12 years. She hadn't noticed that he had come in. He smiled.

"What's the case, Liv?" he asked. She jumped. He laughed. She just sighed and smiled.

"God El, don't sneak up on me like that." she said holding on her chest. She took a big breath. "Well we have a victim 55 years old, she was attacked from behind and taken into an alley."

"Alright. To the morgue?" he asked standing up.

"No. she's up in the cribs. There's also another thing." Olivia said looking down at her hands.

"What Liv?" Elliot asked. Olivia sighed and looked up at him.

"It's Don's sister." Olivia said softly.

"Don has a sister?" Elliot asked.

"He never told you about me?" they turned. It was Julie. Olivia shook her head. "He always kept to himself." Olivia nodded.

"We didn't know he even had a sister." Elliot said, he walked up to her and held his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Detective Elliot Stabler."

"Nice to meet you." she said taking his hand, she then turned to Olivia. "They've benn calling you Liv?" Olivia nodded.

"It's short for Olivia." Olivia said. Julie nodded. Julie turned to John.

"You must be John?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Getting acquainted again Julie?" they turned to see Don.

"Just getting to know my brother's co-workers." she said smiling. Don nodded.

"Liv, can you take her back to her apartment?" Don asked. Olivia nodded.


	2. bad news

I do not own anything!

John and Don came out of Don's office when Elliot got off the phone. He stood up and walked over to them.

"A woman claims she heard a gun shot." he said to the older men,

"Yeah. Where at?" Don asked.

"Liv's apartment building." Elliot said.

"THEN LET'S GO." Don said going in to his office and grabbing his gun. The three men ran out of the building to the car.

"Please calm down." Olivia said holding on to her arm that was bleeding.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" The man yelled.

"Just put down the gun. Please." Olivia said.

"Shut up!" he yelled again and shot Olivia in the stomach. She fell to the ground. Julie got on her knees and put pressure on Olivia's stomach. "Now I mean business!"

"You didn't have to shoot her!" Julie yelled back.

"What's going on now?" Don asked a police officer.

"The woman that called saying she heard a gun shot and screaming. About 5 minutes ago we heard another shot. We don't know if anyone is injured." the Police officer. Don nodded.

"Don! Send me and John in." Elliot begged. Don shook his head.

"It's too dangerous.

"Liv could be hurt! Send us in." John said. Don sighed.

"Be careful."

"Thanks Don." Elliot said. "We'll do our best!"

The two men ran in to the building. They got to Olivia's apartment.

"How do you know where Liv lives?" John asked with a smirk.

"I pick her up sometimes for work." Elliot said. He knocked on the door loudly. "This is the police. Open up!"

"You can come in but no weapons." The man said. The man agreed and put their weapons on the floor. Except for one.


	3. shootings

Sorry chapter 2 was so short but I'll make this chapter long! And I do not own anything.

Elliot opened the door slowly. They approached the living room slowly. They seen the man and Julie over, bloody Olivia.

"I'm just going over to her. Don't shoot." John said with his hands up. The man nodded. John bent down to Olivia and Julie. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think John?" Olivia said.

"I wasn't talking to you Liv." John said with a smirk. Olivia smiled.

"I'm alright. Just worried about Olivia." Julie said.

"Go over to Elliot. I'll take care of her." John said. Julie nodded and got up. John quickly put pressure on her stomach. "How's your arm?"

"Just a flesh wound. I'll be fine." Olivia said. John nodded.

Elliot was trying to talk the man in to putting the gun down. Of course, he was refusing

"This will end better if you just put the gun down." Elliot said with his hands up. The man shook his head and laughed.

"She'll turn in her rapist in, if I let her go!" He yelled.

"Who's my rapist?" Julie asked stepping in front of Elliot and walking towards the man. He smiled.

"Joseph Munch." he said with a smiled. John stood up from Olivia and he walked over to Julie.

"Go back to Olivia." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and walked over to her. John watched her as she went. He turned to the man. "How do you know Joseph Munch?"

"Who doesn't? he raped and murdered three women. He was in the headlines for five months because his brother is an SVU cop." he said chuckling.

"Who's his brother?" John asked already knowing the answer. The man laughed.

"Detective John Munch. You should know him. He's an old man, just like you." he said smiling.

"Do you have a name?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. Kevin Phillips." He answered. John knew who he was. Kevin Phillips was his brother's friend from college. They dropped out together. "How do you know Joseph?" he was looking at John now.

"He's my brother." John said. Kevin laughed and started walking slowly towards John.

"Nice to finally meet you Detective. Nice to finally meet you. You're brother told me that you're his inspiration." Kevin said smiling and pulled out his gun again and shot John in the chest. John fell back and hit the floor. Elliot reacted fast by pulling out the only gun that they had and shot Kevin in the chest four times. He was pissed. He kneeled to John.

"Are you alright?" Elliot asked. John laughed.

"Help me up El." John said still laughed holding his hand up for help.

"What? He shot you in the chest. You should be unconscious right now." Elliot said helping him up.

"I know that El. But haven't you heard of a bullet proof vest?" John asked taking off his jacket. Elliot started laughing.

"Hey guys sorry to ruin your party but I think it's time for me to go to the hospital." Olivia said looking over at them. Elliot walked over to her and picked her up carefully and quickly walked out of her apartment.

"I thought I'd never hear you say that Liv!" Elliot said laughing.

"and you're going to help me get all of those blood stains off of my brand new carpet." Olivia said seriously. Elliot stopped laughing and looked down at her. "Yeah El, I'm serious."

"But--"

"No butts El. You're going to help me."

"What about John?"

"He's too old. He's back will wear out." She said. He laughed and shook his head at her.

When they got outside they were surrounded by paramedics. They took Olivia to the hospital. Elliot stayed behind to make a statement.

"So what happened?" Don asked him.

"Liv got shot twice. John got shot but got deflected. And I shot Kevin a couple of times." Elliot explained. Don nodded. He really could trust Elliot and John with anything. Even Olivia.

"Good job Elliot. You too John." Don said to the both of them.

"Liv needs to thank me. My chest is going to hurt for a month." John said rubbing where he got hit. Don and Elliot laughed and shook their heads.

"Let's get back to the station." Don said walking to the car. The two men followed.

There will be a LOT more chapters to come! And thank you to my only follower, Tommys My 21.


	4. 2 months later

Here is Chapter 4! I still don't own anything!

About two months later the same woman walked in to the 1-6 precinct. Not because she was raped but she wanted to see the people that saved her life. They had found Joseph about a week after the shooting. He got the life sentence.

She smiled as she walked in and seen the brunette woman that tried to save her life but got shot twice trying to. Then she thought of two men, one man who killed the man who tried to kill her and his friends, and the other man who's brother that raped her. She knew that he wouldn't hurt anyone if he worked with Don.

"Hey Julie!" She got interrupted from her thoughts from Olivia.

"Hello Olivia." Julie said walking over to her and hugging her. "How have you been?"

"Oh just fine. My stomach has been acting up but I've been through worse."

"Since when getting shot is the least of your worries?" Julie asked.

"It is." Olivia said. When Julie asked that she thought of Sealview. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Elliot.

"So where are the boys?" Julie asked.

"Who are you calling boy?" Julie turned and seen Elliot. She laughed.

"I was talking about Don and John." she said giving him a hug.

"They're in Don's office." Elliot said.

"Thanks Elliot." Julie said smiling. "For everything."

"You're welcome." Elliot said smiling back. Julie turned but heard a throat clear. She turned around and seen Olivia rocking on her heels, looking at the floor and whistling.

"Thank you Olivia." Julie said smiling. Olivia laughed.

"You're welcome. The Doctor told me if you weren't there to put pressure on my wound I would have bled out. So I thank you." Olivia said. Julie nodded and went to Don's office and knocked.

"Come in." that was Don. She opened the door and stepped in. Don was at his desk and John was at a seat across from him. They both stood up when they realized who it was.

"Hello Julie." Don said smiling and walked over to her and hugged her. "How have you been? It's been like what two months?"

"yeah. The longest two months I must say. And I have been very well." Julie said smiling. "Hello John."

"Hello Julie." he said smiling back.

"So what brings you back here? Nothing bad I hope." Don asked. Julie smiled.

"Nothing bad. I just wanted to see how everyone was." she said. John nodded. "How have you been John?"

"I've been okay." he said.

"How's your chest?" Julie asked patting where he got shot. He laughed.

"It's been hurting but I've been through worse." John said.

"What's worse then almost getting shot in the chest?" Julie asked.

"The ass." John said. Don laughed.

"You got shot there?" Julie asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah unfortunately. When Starr was here of course."

"I bet it hurt." Julie said.

"I couldn't sit or walk right for two months. Most of that time I had to sit on a donut." John said. Don was still laughing. "It wasn't funny Don."

"Yeah it was." Don said wiping the happy tears from his eyes.

"Anyways I wanted to talk to you John." Julie said.

"Me?" she nodded. Don looked at her.

"It's nothing Don. Don't worry about it." He nodded and left the office. "So do you want to go to dinner with me?"

"That got straight to the point." John said. Julie laughed and nodded.

"I usually do." she said.

"I would love to go to dinner with you." John said.

"Good. My address is this." she said writing on her paper and handed it to him.

"I live in this building." he said.

"Then why haven't I seen you?"

"Late nights and I usually stay in my apartment."

"Oh. That's probably why then." She said laughing.

"Yeah it is." He said smiling. "So I'll pick you up around seven-ish?" Julie nodded.

"That would be nice."

"But I might be late because of Don." He said laughing a little.

"I understand." Julie said laughing. "So I'd better let you get to work."

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight." John said smiling. Julie nodded and walked out of the office. Don came in.

"What did she want?" Don asked. John shook his head and left the office and returned to his desk, with a huge smile on his face.

"What's the matter with John?" Olivia asked Elliot in a whisper. He shrugged.

"I have no idea." He said. Olivia laughed. John heard her and turned. He seen both Elliot and Olivia staring at him.

"What?"

"Why are you so happy?" Elliot asked.

"I have a hot date tonight." John said.

"With who? Your dog?" Olivia asked laughing.

"Ha ha very funny guys." John said.

"We try." Elliot said laughing. Olivia nodded.

"Why aren't you guys working?" asked a stern voice. Everyone stopped laughing and looked over. It was Don.

"We were just teasing John, Captain." Olivia said.

"About what?"

"Having a hot date." Elliot said.

"With his dog?" Don asked. Olivia burst out laughing.

"That's what Olivia thought." Elliot said chuckling. Don looked over at Olivia. She nodded. He smiled.

"So who is it really with?" Don asked.

"You wouldn't approve." John said.

"Who is it?" Don pressed.

"Julie." John said.

"Okay." Don said.

"That's it?" John asked stunned. So was Elliot and Olivia.

"Yeah."

"That's weird. But anyway our date is tonight and I'm supposed to pick her up at seven and I was wondering if I could leave early." John said.

"Yeah you can leave now." Don said then walked back into his office and shut the door.

"I think that went well." John said standing up putting his jacket on.

"Yeah it did." Olivia said. "It's very…how do you describe it El?"

"Very not like Don." Elliot said looking over to John. Olivia nodded.

"Well wish me luck." John said.

"Luck!" Olivia said to him. "See you in the morning."

"Bye." John said and left the bullpen.

"He needs all the luck in the world." Elliot chuckled. Olivia nodded.

"Do you want to go to dinner and a movie?" Olivia asked.

"Why not. I've got nothing to do for a Friday night." Elliot said giving Olivia that famous smile. She loved his smile.

"Alright. Now let's just finish this paper work and then we can go." Olivia said. Elliot nodded. They both got to work. That was the fastest they've worked all month.


	5. The Hot Dates

Sorry for the wait. This chapter is going to have Julie and John's date and Olivia and Elliot's date in it. So it might be long. Which is a good thing to people and a LOT of E/O. And I still don't own anything.

John got out of the cab and paid the driver. He quickly walked up to his apartment. He had to get ready for his "Hot Date". He took a shower and got dressed in his regular suit and tie. Around 5:50 he started for Julie's apartment. Luckily she was only 3 doors down. He knocked.

"Coming." it was Julie. She opened the door. She was wearing a dress that went to her knees and a white blouse. "Hello John."

"Hello Julie."

"Want to come in? I only have to get my shoes on and we'll be off." Julie asked. John nodded and walked in. She had a simple apartment. "Nothing special" Julie says. "So where are we going tonight? Did I dress up to much or to less?"

"Well you dressed just right for dinner." John said. "We are going to a special place I have take out almost everyday."

"Chinese?" Julie asked. John nodded. "I love Chinese food."

"That's what Don said." John said smiling at her.

"Of course. Well we should go. We might miss our reservation." Julie said laughing.

Elliot glanced up from his desk to Olivia's. she wasn't there. He looked around the bullpen. It was empty. He stood up. "Liv?" he heard noise coming from the hall way. He walked there, with his gun drawn. The noise was coming from the woman's bathroom. He opened the door slowly, he was holding his gun so it would be showing in the bathroom.

"El? What in the world are you doing?" Olivia said. He opened the door all the way. He seen Olivia with her hands up.

"I heard a noise." He said putting his gun away.

"Just because there was a noise doesn't mean I'm in danger El." Olivia said walking over to the sink and started washing her hands. "And I had to use the bathroom, I left quietly because you looked so concentrated in your work, I didn't want to disturb you."

"You'd never disturb me Liv." Elliot said smiling. Olivia smiled back.

"Let's get back to work so we can go." Olivia said. Elliot nodded and they both walked out of the bathroom to their desks.

"So how have you been in the past 2 months?" John asked.

"I've been really good. I've been sick off and on." Julie said eating her Chinese.

"What have you had?"

"I'm not sure. I've never had it before. I've been throwing up a lot." Julie said.

"That's not good. Have you gone to the doctor?"

"Not yet. Maybe in a couple days if I'm still throwing up." John nodded.

"Anyways, tell me about your childhood with Don. It sure sounds interesting." John said smiling.

"It was. He was a good big brother. The best actually. All of my friends were in love with him. There was this one time when my friend called me and asked if I could play. I said yes of course. Then she asked if Don was there. He wasn't. then she said oh never mind I can't play cause I have homework. Then she hung up."

"What's the matter with that?" John asked.

"It was in the middle of summer break." Julie said. John laughed.

"Who was your friend?"

"Marge Knight." Julie said. John nodded.

"Wait a sec. that name sounds very familiar. Don talked about her sometimes. Just mentioned her name. That's it. Olivia asked him who she was, he shook his head and went back into his office. Olivia never asked him who she was again. Who is she? " John said looking at her.

"His wife."

"I didn't know he is married." John said stunned.

"Was."

"What happened?"

"She was killed. They were on a date and a car drove by and they shot at them and she was dead by the time they got her to the hospital. I've never seen Don so sad." Julie said. John nodded.

"Did they get her killer?"

"No. That's what pissed Don off the most."

"Are you done yet El?" Olivia asked.

"Almost."

"What movie would you want to go see?"

"What about Robin Hood?" Elliot suggested. Olivia looked up at him.

"I've been planning to go see that. But haven't had the time." Olivia said. "Let's go to that then." she said smiling.

"Alright. This paper work can wait till morning." Elliot said standing up and getting his coat on. Olivia did the same.

"Who's buying?" Olivia asked.

"Who do you think?"

"Well you have the better pay check. So you." Olivia said smiling and walked into the elevator. "I'll pay for the popcorn."

"That's fine with me." Elliot said smiling when he pushed the button for the main floor.

"Who would shoot at an elderly couple?" John asked.

"Apparently them. But actually it was about 18 years ago."

"He's been holding that in for 18 years?" John asked.

"Unfortunately. But you can't tell Don that I told you. He'll kill me." Julie said. John nodded.

"Who's case was it?" John asked.

"Major Case." Julie said.

"We should look up her file. I know someone that can help us there." John said. Julie nodded and smiled.

"Don would appreciate that. Very much." Julia said smiling at John.

"You want to get out of here?" John asked.

"I didn't know you moved that fast John." Julie said smiling.

"What? Oh I don't. we're done with dinner and we've been sitting here over 2 hours." John said.

"Well let's get out of here then." Julie said smiling.

"That was a pretty good movie." Olivia said following Elliot to his car.

"Yeah. Good popcorn too." Elliot joked.

"Very good." Olivia said laughing.

"Want me to take you home?" Elliot asked. Olivia looked at her watch. It was 10:37.

"Yeah. It's getting late." Olivia said.

"I'm just asking but can I crash on your couch tonight?" Elliot asked.

"Kathy kicked you out?" Olivia asked.

"No. the kids and Kathy are at her mom's and the house is too quiet for me." Elliot explained. It wasn't the truth. He hated lying to his best friend.

"Of course you can. You can stay as long as you want." Olivia said.

"Thanks Liv." Elliot said. Olivia nodded as they got into Elliot's car and they drove off to Olivia's apartment.

"I had a wonderful time John and I thank you." Julie said as she approached her apartment door and got her keys out. She unlocked her door and opened it. "Do you want to come in? For coffee?"

"I have a long day tomorrow and I think I should be getting to bed soon. So I shouldn't this time." John said. Julie nodded.

"Well I'll see you later." Julie said and walked into her apartment. "Goodnight."

"Night." John said and then she shut her door and locked it. He sighed and walked back to his apartment.

"So what do you want to do?" Olivia asked as they got to her small apartment.

"I think we should just go to bed." Elliot said. Olivia turned and looked at him with a strange look.

"Bed? Elliot your married." Olivia said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh no. I didn't mean that. I meant that I go to sleep on the couch and you go to bed on your bed. I didn't mean that Liv." Elliot explained. She just nodded still giving him a glare.

"Yeah right Stabler." Olivia said.

"It's true Benson. And that's a first, calling me Elliot instead of El." Elliot said smiling. Olivia couldn't help herself but she laughed.

"Just like a parent, calling my child by their full name." Olivia said taking her coat off and putting it in the closet.

"I am not a child Olivia." Elliot said laughing.

"Yeah, you are Elliot."

"Whatever Liv." Olivia just rolled her eyes and threw a pillow and blanket at him.

"Plus you can be treated like one." Olivia said smiling.

"Just like it used to be at home." Elliot whispered and walked to the couch. He didn't want Olivia to know that he has been divorced for a good 6 months. He didn't want Olivia to hear what he just said too, but she did. She turned when she heard him. Olivia walked over to the couch and sat next to him when he was laying down.

"Elliot. I'm sorry." Olivia said looking at her hands that were on her lap. He sat up.

"It's not your fault." Elliot said. Olivia looked up from her hands to Elliot's blue eyes. She sighed. "It's mine. I should have been there when Kathy needed me and for the kids."

"You could have taken some time off El."

"And leave you with Munch? Not a chance."

"So I'm more important than your family?"

"I'm not saying that Liv. You and this job are the only things I've got. I don't want to lose you." Elliot sighed.

"What do you mean?" Olivia said putting her gaze back to her hands.

"I care about you. A lot. More than I should." Elliot said. "Let's just go to bed." he said and laid back down and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Night El." Olivia said getting up and walking back to her room.

So that's about it for chapter 5. Please review. There will be a lot more chapters and E/O. and the next chapter will have some of the detectives from MCS.


	6. Dana Lewis AKA Star Morrison and plans

Hope you liked chapter 5! And thank you for all of the reviews! MCS is going to be in this chapter and more. And I don't own anything. ENJOY!

"How was your hot date John?" Olivia asked as she walked in to the bullpen. John was sitting at his desk. He was looking at his computer.

"It was alright." John said still looking at his computer.

"What happened? You guys disagreed with one of your conspiracies?" Olivia joked.

"No. I found something out about Don." John said sitting back and finally looking at her. "Come over here. Let me show you something."

"Okay." She said waking over to his desk and looked at his computer.

"It says here, 'A wife of a local police captain was killed last night.'" John said reading the screen.

"What does that have to do with Don?" she asked.

"The woman, Marge," John said, Olivia knew her name. "was Don's wife."

"Oh my god. He was married?" John nodded. "Why didn't he tell anyone about her?"

"I'm not sure. Julie told me this last night. She told me not to tell him she told me." John explained. Olivia nodded.

"Morning Liv, John." they turned it was Don. John quickly turned his computer screen off.

"Morning Captain." Olivia said.

"Morning. Hey Don." John said. Don turned.

"Yeah John?" Don asked.

"Is it alright if Liv and I go to Major Case today and help them out? They called earlier and they need our help. Only for an hour or so." John said.

"Of course." Don said and went in to his office.

"Why do we need to go to Major Case?" Olivia asked.

"The Marge Cragen case was theirs. They have the file for it too. I just asked a favor or too. I owe someone dinner now." John said. Olivia nodded.

"What about El?" Olivia asked.

"What about me?" it was Elliot.

"Nothing. Liv we better get going." John said standing up. She nodded and went and got her coat.

"Where are you two going?" Elliot asked.

"I'll tell you later El." Olivia whispered to him and ran to catch up to John who was already in the elevator.

~~Major Case Bullpen~~

They turned the corner to Major Case and seen their two best detectives. Eames and Goren. Olivia hasn't met them, John has from previous cases. When the woman seen them she stood up and walked over to them.

"Hello John. Good to see you again." The woman said.

"Hey Eames. Do you have that file for me?" John asked.

"Yes I do." She said. She went to turn then she seen Olivia. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Detective Olivia Benson." Olivia said. They shook hands.

"I'm Detective Alexandra Eames." Alex said smiling. "Nice to finally meet the famous Detective Benson. I've heard a lot about you."

"Hopefully it's all good." Olivia smiled.

"It is actually. John has told me some very good things about you." Alex said. Olivia nodded.

"Where's the case file Eames?" John asked impatiently.

"Hold your horses John. Olivia hasn't met Goren yet." Alex said walking over to the man. "Hey Bobby."

"Yeah Eames?" The man said turning to his partner.

"You know John right?" She asked him. He nodded while shaking his hand. "And this is Detective Benson. She's also from SVU."

"Nice to meet you Benson." Bobby said shaking her hand.

"It's Olivia." She said smiling.

"So what's going on here?" He asked.

"We're going to investigate a cold case." John said. Bobby nodded.

"Who's case?"

"MC. And the victim is Julie Cragen."

"Wait. Isn't your Captain name Cragen?" Bobby asked. John nodded.

"That's why we called you. We thought you could help us." Olivia said. Alex nodded.

"We would be happy to help fellow officers." Alex said smiling. "Follow me." they did and she led them to the a small office with big windows.

"We need to keep this quiet. Cragen can't find out about this." John said. Olivia nodded.

"He never talked about her ever. I tried to ask him who this Marge was, he never answered me." Olivia said. Alex and Bobby nodded.

"So where are we going to talk about this privately? We can't stay here because our Captain won't like it." Bobby said.

"We could use my apartment. Julie, Cragen's sister lives close and she could help us with finding people." John suggested. The other three nodded.

"So when is our first meeting?" Alex asked.

"Tonight if possible." Olivia said. Bobby nodded.

"What about that partner of yours? Stabler?" Alex asked Olivia.

"We'll talk to him about this later." John said. Olivia gave him a glare but he ignored it. "Let's just meet tonight. Bring the file. Let's go Liv, Don's expecting us back." and walked out of the office.

"What was that about?" Bobby asked.

"El and John never really got along in cases that involved family members. I'm going to tell El about it when we get back to the precinct." Olivia said.

"El?" Alex asked.

"Elliot. That's his nickname to me. He calls me Liv." Olivia said.

"Alright. We'll talk to you later Olivia." Bobby said. Olivia nodded and left to catch up to John.

~~SVU Bullpen~~

"El. I need to tell you something." Olivia whispered so John couldn't hear. Elliot nodded.

"Hey Liv. Want to get something to eat for lunch?" Elliot asked.

"Sure El." Olivia said smiling. She stood up and grabbed her coat and walked out of the bullpen. They walked down the street to their favorite diner.

"Are you hungry?" Elliot asked her.

"No. Are you?"

"No. Do you just want to walk around the block?" he asked.

"Let's sit down. It's a long story." Olivia said. He nodded and went to a bench. It took 20 minutes to tell the story, it left Elliot in awe. He had so many questions for Don. Why didn't he tell anyone? Why didn't he keep going on with the investigation? Olivia's phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Benson. Hey Alex. Yeah. What's her name? I've heard of her. Yeah I'll ask him. Thanks Alex. Bye." She hung up and looked at Elliot. "That was Alex from Major Case. She said that they lost the case because the FBI took over and they dropped it. She said you might know that woman that had the lead of it." She said.

"What's her name?" Elliot asked.

"Dana Lewis or her undercover name, Star Morrison." Olivia said. Elliot gave her a small smile and shook his head. "What?"

"I almost got killed twice when she was around." Elliot said. "Let's go pay her a visit." he stood up and walked to the sedan. Olivia sighed and followed.

~~FBI Headquarters~~

"We're here to see Agent Lewis." Elliot said to the secretary. The lady nodded.

"Who are you? She needs to know." the woman said.

"It's a surprise." Elliot said with a smirk. The woman smiled.

"She'll see you now."

"Thank you. Liv." He said. He turned and Olivia came around the corner and they walked into Dana's office.

"So who's the surprise?" Dana said. Olivia and Elliot seen her looking out the window with her back to them. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Who do you want it to be Star?" Elliot asked. They seen Dana turn around quickly, they laughed when they see her face.

"Detectives. What a surprise." She said with a smirk. "What brings you two here?"

"We just want some info on a cold case." Elliot said. Dana turned to Olivia, she nodded.

"Who's case?" She asked looking at Elliot again.

"It was Major Cases then you took it away and then dropped it." Elliot said. Dana gave him a confused look. "Marge Cragen. Ring a bell?"

"Yes it does." Dana said sitting at her desk.

"Why did you take it and drop it?" Olivia asked sitting in the chair across from Dana.

"I had no choice. The chief made me drop it. Don was angry when I told him that I did it. The chief told me if I don't drop it he'd fire me. I didn't want to lose my job to a case that wasn't going to be closed. We had suspects but they didn't add up." Dana said.

"Two detectives from Major case are helping us with this case. We just want closure for Don. He's been sad and he doesn't work well when he's sad." Olivia said. "He's like a father to me."

"I want closure too Olivia." Dana said. Olivia nodded.

"Do you have John's address?" Elliot asked.

"John?" Dana asked.

"He's the man that got shot in the ass in the courtroom." Elliot said.

"Oh John." Dana said rolling her eyes and smiled. "And I can find out where he lives."

"Okay. We're going to have meetings about the case and try to find suspects. You're welcome to come." Elliot said.

"That would be good. But I have something to tell you about the case that could change everything." Dana said looking down at her hands.

"What is it Star?" Olivia asked. Elliot was staring at Dana.

"I'll tell everyone at the meeting. It is very confidential and I could lose my job because of it." Dana said. Olivia's eyes went wide.

"You can't tell us if you're going to lose your job because of some cold case." Olivia said. Dana shook her head.

"It needs to be said Olivia." Dana said. "I have a meeting in a few minutes so you better get going. I'll see you two at John's." she stood up and walked them to the door. They said their goodbyes and left.

~~John's Apartment~~

John heard a knock at the door. He looked through the peep hole. He couldn't believe who it was. Star. He hadn't heard from her in 5 years. He opened the door.

"Hello John." she said smiling.

"Hello Star." John said letting her in.

"John, it's Dana." Dana said patting his arm. "So where is everybody?"

"They aren't here yet." John said.

"I brought the files. I bet those detectives from Major case are coming with the same ones too. So how's your ass?" Dana asked.

"It's been good. How have you been?" John asked.

"I've been good. Been better though." John said. They looked at the door when they heard a knock. John walked over to the door and opened it. Dana looked and she seen Olivia and Elliot and a man and a woman. John let them in.

"Hello Olivia, Elliot." Dana said to them. "You must be the Major Case detectives."

"Yes. You must be the woman that dropped Marge's case?" The man said walking up to her.

"Bobby stop." The woman stood in front of him. She turned to Dana. "I'm sorry for Bobby's behavior. He has a short temper. I'm Alexandra Eames. This is Robert Goren." Alex explained. Dana nodded.

"It's alright. Elliot over here has a temper himself. So are we all here?" Dana asked. John shook his head. "Who's missing?"

"Julie. Don's sister." John said.

"Oh boy, I had a wonderful time with her during the case." Dana said. A knock came from the door. John opened it. It was Julie. She walked in and seen Dana.

"Dana Lewis. I thought I'd never see you again." Julie said.

"Okay now that we're all here. I need everyone to sit down. It's going to be a confusing story." Dana said.

"What's this thing that you couldn't tell us at your office?" Olivia asked as she sat down.

"Okay. Marge isn't dead." Dana said.

"What?" Bobby yelled as he stood up. "We seen her dead body in the hospital."

"Bobby please sit down and let her finish." Alex said grabbing his arm and pulling him down.

"She wasn't dead, you couldn't feel the pulse because, she had a defect in her body that people can't feel her pulse on her wrist or her throat." Dana said. Olivia was giving her a strange look.

"Since she's supposedly alive, where is she?" Olivia asked.

"The chief put her in Witness Protection for her own safety and has kept her there since. I know for a fact that she isn't safe. The police have been getting calls from an elderly woman claiming she's in WPP and she's been getting threats from people. The bureau didn't do anything about it. I think we should start by going to her house and asking her questions." Dana said.

"What's this woman's name?" Alex asked.

"She says her name is Becky Harris. But we'll go soon. Who should go?" Dana asked.

"I think Olivia and Eames. If she is really Marge then they could pretend to be her daughters and help her get out of there." Bobby said. Dana nodded.

"I like Bobby's idea," John said. Everyone nodded.

"Alright then the plan starts tomorrow?" Dana asked. Everyone nodded again. "Alright I'll see you all then. You may leave now."

"Night." Everyone said and left. Dana was the last one to leave.

"I'll see you later John." She said smiling. He nodded. Then she left. He wanted to go over to Don's and tell him everything but they would get caught. Maybe he could convince Olivia to tell him since Don like Olivia better than anyone.

Hope you like it. The next chapter they confront the old woman and so on. And Julie has a BIG secret that we will find out in later chapters. Reviews would be really nice(:


	7. the truth

**Thanks for the reviews again! I don't own anything. **

**Olivia woke up to a noise from the kitchen, she got up and walked to her door and peeked out. It was Elliot, he looked like he was cooking breakfast. She smiled to herself and walked out to the kitchen. **

"**What are you cooking?" Olivia asked. She must have snuck up on him cause he jumped and turned around really fast.**

"**God Liv, don't do that again." Elliot said breathing hard. **

"**How does it feel to be scared?" Olivia asked. Elliot just gave her a look. She opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Benson. Yeah John? You really want me to do that behind everyone's back? Alright if you say so. Yeah, I'll try. Okay, see you then, bye." she hung up and sighed. **

"**What did he want?" Elliot asked. Olivia turned to him. **

"**John wants me to tell Don. Behind everyone's back." Olivia said. Elliot nodded. "I'd better go get dressed if I'm going to Don's house." with that said she turned to her bed room and left. Elliot knew this was going to be hard on his partner. He knew it was going to be hard on Don too. **

**~~Don's House~~**

"**What do you want to talk to me about Olivia?" Don asked sitting on the couch across from her.**

"**Marge."**

"**She was my wife. She died 18 years ago." Don said. **

"**Don, she is your wife."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**She's alive."**

"**How do you know? Where is she?"**

"**Dana Lewis told me last night and we're planning to go to an elderly woman's house because she claims to be in WPP and the FBI isn't doing anything about it. So Detective Eames and I are going over to her house and seeing if she is Marge. Do you have a picture of her?" Olivia asked. Don nodded and reached for a photo album and got a picture out, and he handed it to her. "How long were you two married?" **

"**About 5 years before she supposedly died."**

"**I've seen her before. Like from a dream. Did you guys have any kids?" Olivia asked. **

"**I thought you would have figured that out by now. We didn't. she had a daughter before we met. The baby died a couple months after it was born. I don't think that was the truth." Don said. **

"**I've seen this woman before I swear to god. She looks so familiar. Did she say when the baby was born?" Olivia asked. **

"**January 23, 1964." Don said. **

"**That's when I was born." Olivia said quietly. Don's eyes went wide. **

**~~Somewhere in New Jersey~~**

"**So what are we going to do if the FBI shows up?" Alex asked.**

"**They don't care. They didn't care when she said there have been threats." Olivia answered. Alex nodded. "If they do show up we'll just say that we're her daughters." **

"**What if they recognize us?" Alex asked. **

"**Well the truth is that Marge might be my mother." Olivia said.**

"**How do you know?" Alex asked.**

"**Don showed me a picture of her and she looks exactly like the woman I remember from my dreams from when I was a child." Olivia said. "She was acting exactly like a mother should."**

"**We'll ask her when we get her out of there if she really is Marge." Alex said. Olivia nodded. "This is it right here." Olivia nodded and pulled in to the drive way. They got out and knocked on the door. And elderly woman opened the door. Olivia knew it was Marge. It was an older version of the picture. Her hair was dark brown and she had brown eyes. She was skinny but not like Julie, Julie was skinnier. **

"**Hello Becky. May we come in?" Alex asked. **

"**Yes, you may, young woman." Becky said. She had a soft voice. They walked into the large living room. They sat on the couch. "We have a few questions for you."**

"**Are you two police?" She asked. **

"**We're here to help. We've heard that you've been getting threats and you're in WPP." Olivia said. **

"**Yes I am. People have been threatening to kill me." She said. **

"**What's your real name?" Alex asked. "Are you Marge Cragen?" the woman nodded. "What happened to you to make them put you in WPP?" **

"**I was shot and they knew I wasn't safe so they put me here, that was 18 years ago. They took me from my husband of 5 years." Marge said. Olivia nodded. **

"**We have a source saying that she knows for sure you aren't safe. We're here to get you out of danger." Alex said. **

"**They dropped my case and that's why I've been here. I know my killer is dead. I seen him on the news." Marge said. **

"**We know that they dropped your case and we haven't found your shooter." Olivia said standing up. "I'll make the call." she said to Alex and got her phone out. **

"**How's Don?" Marge asked Alex. **

"**Olivia told me he's been good but sad. He'll be happy to see you again after all of these years." Alex told Marge. She nodded. **

"**Alex, the car is here." Olivia said at the front door. **

"**Okay, Marge this is going to put us in trouble if the FBI finds out we took you away without permission. We have the supervision of the agent who thinks you're in danger. So get your coat and let's go." Alex said walking to Olivia and whispered "Do you think she is?" **

"**I'll ask her later when we aren't in a hurry." Olivia said. Alex nodded. **

"**Alright I'm ready to go." Marge said. They quickly walked out of her house and got Marge in to the SUV. **

"**We will be right behind you. This is Elliot Stabler, my partner and this is John Munch, he is my co worker. And this is Robert Goren, he's from Major Case." Olivia said. "They'll keep you safe." **

"**Thank you young lady." Marge said before Olivia shut the door and the SUV started driving away. Olivia and Alex ran to the sedan and followed them quickly. **

**~~Middle Of Nowhere~~**

"**Where are you taking me?" Marge asked. John turned around. **

"**We're meeting someone." He said. Marge nodded. They finally pulled over to the side of the road. Marge looked behind her. Olivia and Alex were getting out of their car. She looked ahead of them She seen another sedan and a woman was getting out of it. John and Elliot were getting out too. She opened her door and got out. **

"**Hello Marge." the woman from the other sedan said. **

"**Hello. Do I know you?" Marge asked. **

"**Yes. I'm Dana Lewis. I took over your case." Dana said. **

"**Oh yes. I remember you." She said. **

"**So why did you bring me here?" Marge asked. **

"**Let him go." Dana yelled to her sedan. Marge walked to the front of the SUV. She seen a door open and a man got out and looked over to her. It was Don. He started walked towards her she to him. They stopped when they were only a few feet away from each other. **

"**Marge?" Don asked. She nodded and smiled. **

"**It's me Don." Marge said. Don smiled and pulled her in to a hug. They let go of each other and turned to see everyone staring at them. Don turned back to Marge.**

"**Marge. You remember how you had a daughter and that she died?" Don said. She nodded. "Did she really die?"**

"**No. I gave her up for adoption." Marge said. **

"**Who adopted her?" Don asked. **

"**A Serena Benson." Marge said. Elliot looked at Olivia, who was about to cry. **

"**Olivia." Don said looking over to her. Olivia walked up to the both of them. She was crying now. Marge looked to Olivia then back to Don. "What did Serena name her?" **

"**Olivia." Marge said. "But I don't understand."**

"**This is Detective Benson. Her mother claimed she was a child of rape and abused her. Her first name is Olivia." Don explained. Marge looked at Olivia.**

"**No wonder she looked so familiar." Marge said smiling at Olivia. She hugged Olivia. Olivia couldn't believe it, her mother was alive, her father figure was actually her father. **

"**Sorry to break up the family reunion but we have to go." Dana said. Everyone got in the same cars that they came in and went to city. **

**~~SVU Bullpen~~ **

"**This place hasn't changed much." Marge said looking around the bullpen. Olivia nodded. "How long have you worked here?"**

"**About 11 years." Olivia said. "I've been Elliot's partner for that long. He's been here for 16." Marge nodded. "How did you meet Don?" **

"**You don't want to know." Marge said walked up the stairs to the lobby. Olivia looked back to Don, who heard the whole conversation. He nodded towards his office, she followed. She sat in a chair across from him. He sighed when he sat. **

"**We met a couple years before you were born. I was at John's position when we met. She was a rape victim." Don said. Olivia started crying. "I'm sorry."**

"**I thought I was conceived the regular way. Why haven't you told me this?" Olivia said yelling. **

"**I didn't know if it was you so I didn't bring it up." Don said. **

"**They caught her rapist right?" Don nodded. "Who's my father?" **

"**We were young and she was stressed and she thought she would get pregnant so we kind of you know. Then a couple months she thought she was having her rapists child and when you were born she gave you to Serena. She told Serena that you were a child of rape so I don't know why Serena started drinking." Don said. Olivia nodded. **

"**Why did she give me up?" Olivia asked. **

"**Why don't you ask her?" Don said standing up and walking over to her. She stood up and turned to the door. "Olivia." she turned to meet his hug. "I'm glad you're my daughter." She smiled when he pulled away. **

"**I'm glad you're my father." Olivia smiled. He smiled back. They turned when Elliot knocked on the door. They let him in. **

"**Julie is in the bathroom throwing up again. She won't talk to me, John or Dana. Marge is up in the cribs crying." Elliot said. He looked over and seen Olivia crying. "Captain, you have an emotional family." Olivia laughed and punched Elliot in the shoulder. "I think Liv should talk to Julie." **

"**Liv?" Don asked looking at her. **

"**Alright I'll go talk to her." Olivia said. Before she went out the door she punched Elliot and left before he could get back at her. She seen John and Dana at the bathroom door. **

"**We were talking and she just ran into there. She doesn't want to see anyone. Just you." Dana said. Olivia nodded. She pushed the bathroom door open to hear Julie throwing up. When Julie was done, she was crying.**

"**Julie? It's Olivia. What's the matter?" She asked. She heard her stall open and Julie walked out and went straight to the sink. **

"**You can't tell anyone." **

"**Alright." Olivia said. **

"**I'm pregnant." Julie said crying. Olivia walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. **

"**I'm so sorry." Olivia said. Julie nodded. **

"**I'm gong to go home." Julie said. Olivia nodded. **

"**Want me to take you home?" Olivia asked. Julie shook her head. "Okay. Call me of you need me. Okay?" Julie nodded her head. They walked out of the bathroom to see John there. He looked worried. "Julie is going home. Tell Don." John nodded and left. "I'll talk to you tonight. Okay?" Julie nodded and left without saying another word. Elliot walked up behind her. **

"**What's the matter with her?" Elliot asked. Olivia turned and sighed. "That bad?" **

"**Even worse. She's going through what Marge went through when she was pregnant with me." Olivia said looking down at the floor. Elliot stepped closer to Olivia and grabbed her upper arms. **

"**What do you mean?" Elliot asked giving her a confused look. Olivia looked up in to Elliot's blue eyes. "Liv you can tell me."**

"**I'll tell you later." Olivia said. With that said she walked back in to the woman's bathroom. Elliot didn't want his partner going through this alone, so he went after her. "Elliot I don't want to talk about it." Olivia said turning around to see him standing there. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. **

"**What's going on Liv?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head and looked at the floor. Elliot walked over to her and grabbed her hands. She looked at their hands. "You now you can tell me Olivia." that made her look up at him. "Please." **

"**Julie is pregnant." She said falling in to Elliot's arms, crying. "And I found out that Don is my real father." Elliot looked down at her. **

"**Liv that's great." Elliot said. **

"**I know. But Don and Marge did it because they weren't in love, they did it because she was upset from her rape." Olivia said. **

"**At least you're alive. It doesn't matter how you were conceived." Elliot said. Olivia nodded. She looked up at him and smiled. He gave a small smile back. **

"**I just don't know what to do about Julie. Don's going to be upset about this." Olivia said pulling Elliot in to another hug. He held her tight. **

"**Why don't you tell him?" **

"**I can't." **

"**You're his daughter. You can tell him anything." Elliot said. Olivia pulled back and nodded. **

"**I'll try." She said letting go of him and walking out of the bathroom to Don's office. She knocked. **

"**Come in." Don called. She opened the door and walked in and shut the door. Marge was sitting across from him. She sat down next to Marge. "Liv. What's the matter?" **

"**Julie is pregnant." Olivia said. Don sighed and shook his head. **

"**Is it Joseph's?" Marge asked. Olivia nodded. "Oh god. Don she's going through this all alone. We have to go help." **

"**No. she needs to think this out and then she'll talk to us. We just wait." Don said. Marge nodded. "Did she go home?" Olivia nodded. "Good. She doesn't need to be here." they were interrupted by Elliot opening the door. **

"**Captain we got trouble." Elliot said. Don stood up. **

"**What is it?" Don asked. **

"**We just got a phone call from one of Julie's neighbors saying that she heard screaming and then a gun shot coming from Julie's apartment." Elliot said. **

"**Marge stay here until we call you." Don said then ran out of the bullpen quickly with Olivia, John, Dana and Elliot right behind him. **

**Hope you like it! Except for the cliff hanger. Review please. (: **


	8. afterwords

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been realy busy with work and soccer. But here's chapter 8. ****J**

"What's has happened?" Don asked as they walked up to the scene.

"A woman called us saying that there was gun shots from her neighbor's apartment and then screaming then nothing. We haven't heard anything since." An officer said to the four.

"Don we're going in." Dana said. Don looked at her.

"You're not going to risk their lives." Don said.

"They're your best detectives. They know what to do." Dana said with confidence. Don nodded and turned to his detectives.

"Be careful." they nodded and started for the building. Don grabbed Elliot by the arm and whispered to him. "Take care of Olivia." Elliot nodded and caught up to the others.

They got to the door and knocked. "This is the police. We want to come in and talk. We're not armed." Dana yelled. No response. John walked in to Julie's bedroom with their guns drawn. They found something very surprising Dana nodded her head and Elliot opened he door and they all ran in. nobody was in the living room. Olivia and John walked in to the bedroom with their guns drawn. They found something shocking dead on the bed. It was Joseph. He was shot in the head. They heard a noise coming from the bathroom. John went in first followed by Olivia. They seen nothing. Olivia looked in the bathtub. Julie was covered in blood and her knees were to her chest. She was holding a gun.

"Julie give me the gun." Olivia said calmly. Julie handed it to her slowly. "Are you hurt?"

"No. It's his blood." Julie said.

"Come on Julie." John said softly. Julie stood up. John picked her up, his right hand was under her knees and his left on her back. He carried out to the living room.

"Is she alright?" Dana asked walking up to John. He nodded.

"Where's the shooter?" Elliot asked Olivia when John left.

"In John's arms." Olivia said. Elliot gave her a weird look. "The man in on her bed. Julie shot him in the head."

"Wow. Who's the dead guy?" Elliot asked.

"Joseph Munch." Olivia said. Elliot shook his head. "I'll call Melinda." Elliot nodded.

John was still carrying Julie as they came outside of her building.

"You don't have to carry me John." Julie said softly as they got to the sedan.

"What if I want to?" John asked. Julie laughed as he put her down so she could get in to the car.

"Thanks John." Julie smiled. John nodded. As she got in to the car. And shut the door.

"Is she alright?" Don asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" John asked.

"It would be best." Don said. John nodded and got in the car and drove Julie to the hospital. Don turned and seen Olivia, Elliot and Dana looking at him. "John's taking her to the hospital to see if the baby is alright." Olivia nodded.

"We'd better get back to the precinct." Elliot said walking over to the sedan he drove over.

"Elliot, why don't you take Olivia home? You guys deserve the rest of the day off." Don said. Elliot nodded. "Dana, you can go home too."

"You're not my boss Don. I have to get back to my job." Dana said smiling. Don nodded. "See you later Detectives." as she walked away.

~Olivia's Apartment~

"Want me to come up?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded as they got out of the car and went up to her apartment.

"Want anything to drink?" Olivia asked walking to her fridge.

"I'll have a water." He said. She threw him a water bottle and caught it. "So what are we going to do about Julie?"

"I'm not sure but I have some ideas." Olivia said. Elliot gave her a look that said 'I'm listening' she sighed. "She probably doesn't want the baby so maybe I could take it. Maybe be it's mother."

"You'd be a great mother. What about the father?" Elliot asked standing up and walking up to her and standing right in front of her face.

"Probably say that he died, maybe have you and John as the baby's father figure, but you two as the uncle." Olivia said backing up because Elliot was walking too close to her.

"What if I was something more than an uncle?" Elliot asked still walking towards her, he had a smirk on his face.

"More?" Olivia asked.

"You know what I mean Liv." Elliot said. Olivia's back hit the wall. She turned at looked at the wall and looked back to Elliot. He was closer.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as he put his hands on the wall next her upper arms, blocking her in. she started breathing hard, her chest was heaving up and down.

"You know what I'm doing Liv." Elliot said looking her in the eyes. She shook her head. He smiled, and nodded his head. "Yeah you do. Don't lie."

"Please stop." Olivia said when Elliot moved closer. He moved away from her slowly. He turned to the couch and grabbed his jacket, he turned back to Olivia, who was still against the wall. She was looking at him, he was looking back. He started for the door. He reached it, "Elliot." Olivia called. He walked back into her living room, she was still on the wall. She was looking at the floor. He walked up to her. She looked up. Their faces were so close.

"Yes?" Elliot said.

"Don't go like that." Olivia said putting her hands on his chest. Elliot nodded. He grabbed her upper arms. "I like being close to you." Elliot nodded.

"Me too." Elliot whispered. Olivia smiled. Elliot stood on his tip toes, he had to do this because they were about the same height, and kissed her forehead. She leaned into his lips and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same.

"I like you, a lot." Olivia said softly. He pulled back and looked in to her eyes and smiled. She smiled back. "I've liked you since you touched my hand. You know how in movies people feel this spark whenever another person touches them?" Elliot nodded. "That's how I felt when you touched my hand, when we shook hands when I transferred from Major Case."

"Me too. Even when I was married." Elliot said smiling. "I still am. I should get home."

"Yeah. I wish you wouldn't though." Olivia said.

"We'll I could call Kathy and say that I have to work late and I could stay." Elliot said. Olivia gave Elliot a look. "And watch movies and eat." Olivia smiled.

"I just don't like you lying to her." Olivia said.

"She's having an affair." Elliot said.

"How do you know?" Olivia asked.

"Well one time I got close to her she smelt like clone, that wasn't even mine. And I had a P.I. on her. He found a whole bunch of stuff." Elliot said.

"Have you confronted her?" Olivia asked. Elliot shook his head.

"I'm filing for divorce." Elliot said. Olivia nodded. "I'm done with her and her crap." Olivia nodded understanding.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked walking over to her TV set, where the DVD's were. Olivia went to the couch and sat down.

"Whatever you want." Olivia said. Elliot turned and smiled at her. "What?"

"You have Treasure Planet?" Elliot asked.

"It's a good movie." Olivia said smiling. Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Only kids watch movies like this." Elliot said putting the movie down. "What do you want to watch?" Olivia got up and walked over to him.

"Let's watch this." Olivia said picking up a movie and showing it to him.

"I haven't seen it in years." Elliot said looking at it. "Let's watch it." Olivia smiled and put the movie in and they sat back down.

"This is my favorite movie." Olivia said. Elliot looked at her. "It's the truth."

"Don't you mean musical?" Elliot asked.

"Both actually." Olivia said smiling then turning back to the TV.

~Cragen Residence~

"It hasn't changed that much." Marge said walking in to their living room.

"I know. I like it the way you left it. I've kept it clean for some time now, and it kept my memory of you." Don said. Marge turned to him and smiled. Don pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you so much. I'm so happy you're alive. If Olivia didn't find out about you, I think you'd still be in Witness Protection."

"I'm happy you found me, even my own daughter." Marge said as she started walking to the kitchen.

"Do you think Olivia is ours?" Don asked. Marge turned to him. She sighed and walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"I know for a fact she's mine and she could possibly be yours too." Marge said grabbing Don's hands, that were at his sides. "We could do a paternity test or just say that she is your daughter."

"I want to know for a fact that she is my daughter or not." Don said.

"Me too." Marge said kissing his cheek. "Let's go to bed." Don nodded.

~Julie's Apartment~

Julie got up from her couch when she heard a knock at her door, when she got there, she looked through the peep hole. It was John. She opened the door slowly.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Julie asked. "Not to be rude."

"I just wanted to see if you're alright." John said. Tears started falling out of her eyes. John walked in to her doorway.

"Does it look like I'm alright John?" Julie said looking up at him, then she fell into his arms.

"It's going to be alright. I promise." John said comforting.

"What am I going to do?" Julie asked. "I'm too old to be a mother."

"Well your niece has always wanted to be a mother." John suggested.

"Olivia?" She asked. John nodded. "I'll talk to her about it. Maybe tomorrow. She's probably sleeping by now, I should be too." She said looking at the clock, that read, 10:34. She looked back at him, she gave him a weak smile. "Thanks for everything. Putting my rapist away and for saving me."

"It's my job and I would have done it anyways, even if you weren't Don's sister." John said smiling. "I'll be going back to my apartment now. I'll talk to you later." He said turning to the door.

"John." She said. He turned to her. "Do you want to stay until I fall asleep?"

"Sure. If you want me too." John said.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have asked John." Julie said smiling. John smiled back.

~Olivia's Apartment~

"Are we seriously going to watch this?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded. "But it's so old."

"We're old El. And it's a good movie." Olivia said. "Now be quiet, it's starting." she said as she turned back to the TV.

The movie started-"The hills are alive with the sound of music, with songs they have sung for a thousand years-

"Are you seriously singing to this Liv?" Elliot asked. Olivia glared at him and turned back to the TV. As the movie progressed, they watched how a young woman falls in love with the children and eventually the bad-tempered captain. Whenever Olivia watched this movie she always thought of the Stabler children, even though they were 3 less than the movie, and Elliot, as the hot headed Captain. Soon Olivia fell asleep on Elliot shoulder. He didn't want to wake her up so her carried her room and laid her in bed. He went back into her living room and turned the TV off and fell asleep on the couch.

**There is chapter 8. I'm having brain farts but it'll turn out good. Anyone have any ideas on what is going to happen next? **

P.S. I'm writing a new story. It's called Freaky Friday. It won't be up for a while but keep a look out for it. J


End file.
